A Question of Morality
Overview Summary #Locate the caravan in Arkjok Ward. #Steal the supplies from Herbalist Umjabwe. #Take the herbal remedies to Ruthless Sevad in Barbarous Shore or Elder Jonah in Ronjok. #(If go to Ruthless Sevad) Take the herbal remedies to Elder Jonah in Ronjok. Obtained from :Ruthless Sevad in Barbarous Shore Requirements :Margrid is required in your party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"Ahoy! I hear there's a nice price on your head. All your heads. Pity if the Kournans found you lounging here.... I'll tell you what. You scratch my back, I'll keep your whereabouts to myself. There's an old herblist, Umjabwe, traveling to the Marga Coast as we speak. This old man carries a lot of supplies. Bring me those supplies, and you earn my silence. :Oh, be sure you don't draw the attention of the Kournans. I'd hate to lose my leverage before I get to use it." ::Accept: "Your silence is like your honor... easily bought. We will help." ::Reject: "Go ahead and try to turn me in, Ruthless." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Herbalist Umjabwe: "Help! I'm being robbed by Kournans!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Herbalist Umjabwe) :"What kind of world is it where Kournan soldiers steal medicine from old men? Thank you for protecting me and my stock! :The village of Ronjok badly needs my herbal remedies. A fever has broken out in the farms and it's killing young children. I need you to take these supplies to Elder Jonah. You're more trustworthy than those Kournan scum!" Reward Dialogue (If go straight to Elder Jonah) :"You've brought the remedies? Wonderful! It's fortunate Herbalist Umjabwe had you to depend on. I am grateful. I knew I would not rue the day we helped the Sunspears. Now if you'll please excuse me, I must get these supplies to the sick families." OR Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Ruthless Sevad) :"You have my supplies? Did you have any trouble? What? Balthazar's bladder! I told you to steer clear of the Kournans. What did you do? You took out a whole platoon! I can't fence this medicine now. They'll trace the killings to me. Take them away! Give them to your precious villagers! I hope they choke on them. :Hmmm. Tell you what... take the medicine, with my compliments. And while you're heading there, you can deliver a message for me. Speak with me again when you're ready to take the message." Reward Dialogue (If talk to Ruthless Sevad before going to Elder Jonah) :"Goodness, you're late! Did you wander around for a while before coming here? No, not with so many young lives on the line! Probably there was some horrible monster that stood in your way, eh? It matters not now. What is important is that you are here with the medicine. I am proud to know such brave, upstanding young heroes!" Followup :A Message for Janeera 1 Walkthrough The caravan is most easily reached by entering Arkjok Ward from the Sunspear Sanctuary Command Post. If you circumvent the lake to avoid the Heket mobs, you can get away with fighting only a few groups of mandragor and elementals on the way. Once you reach the objective, you will have to fight one group of Kournans that are harassing Herbalist Umjabwe. Eliminate them, and talk to Umjabwe to get a bag of herbal remedies. You then have a choice, which is the "question of morality" referred to in the title; you can either bring the remedies directly to Elder Jonah at the village of Ronjok, or bring them to Ruthless Sevad as he requested. Notes *1 In order to get the follow-up quest "A Message for Janeera", you must first return the herbal remedies to Sevad. His dialogue will trigger making the quest available. It is suggested you get that quest while with Sevad, because then you can complete it at the same time as taking the medicine to Elder Jonah for this quest. *A Little Recon can be done at the same time as it also involves Herbalist Umjabwe. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points